Melhores amigos
by Penny Hale
Summary: Hinata e Sasuke descobrem o amor a partir de uma grande amizade.
1. Chapter 1

PRIMEIRO ANO

O despertador tocou as seis da manhã e Hinata Hyuuga se virou na cama, esticando o braço para desligar o aparelho. Levantou-se lentamente, sentando na borda da cama e se espreguiçando. Mais um ano letivo começava para ela, o que não era motivo de ansiedade. O pai de Hinata, Hiashi, tinha sido tranferido de Tóquio para uma pequena cidade chamada Konoha. Já não bastasse ser o primeiro dia de aula, seria o primeiro em uma escola nova em uma cidade nova. Ela sentia o estômago embrulhar toda vez que pensava nisso. Foi até o banheiro tomar um banho e levou o uniforme consigo.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Hinata se sentava à mesa para tomar o café da manhã. Sozinha, como todos os dias. Ela tinha uma irmazinha de dois anos, Hanabi, que ficava em casa com a babá Shizune. A mãe de Hinata havia falecido após o parto e o pai dela afundou-se no trabalho, dando o melhor para as filhas para compensar a perda da mãe. Hinata sentia quase que uma obrigação de cuidar da irmã e fazia isso com muita boa vontade. Hanabi adorava ficar com Hinata, a via como sua mãe, já que ela ensinava tudo que a pequena deveria saber, como brincar de boneca, escovar os dentes, ajudar no banho. A Hyuuga terminou de tomar o café e subiu para escovar os dentes, saindo de casa uns cinco minutos depois.

Ela não havia saído muito de casa nas férias, mas sabia que um garoto tinha se mudado para a sua rua. Um menino que fora obrigado a se mudar de Tóquio por conta da tranferência do pai. Hinata sabia disso porque Hiashi contara que os dois trabalhavam no mesmo departamento e se tornaram amigos naquela estranha cidade para eles e suas famílias. Mas ela não o conhecia, nem queria. Esperava que o Ensino Médio passasse voando e ela pudesse ir para a faculdade. Aguardava esse dia ansiosamente. Caminhou até a estação de metrô, onde entrou e procurou um assento vago. Escolheu um bem ao fundo do vagão, próximo à janela. Hinata passou as mãos sobre a saia de pregas azul escura e ajeitou a camisa branca com gravata. O uniforme era extremamente desconfortável. O blazer azul escuro com o emblema da escola parecia que a faria sufocar a qualquer momento e as meias brancas pinicavam a pele alva e delicada. O conforto vinha das sapatilhas de balé pretas que Hinata adorava.

Dançava desde pequena e já sabia que o colégio possuía um grupo de balé nas atividades extracurriculares. O pai tinha permitido que ela participasse e ela os procuraria logo naquela tarde, ao fim das aulas. Buscou o MP3 dentro da bolsa e colocou os fones no ouvido, escutando a canção de sua última apresentação em Tóquio, refazendo a coreografia mentalmente. Apresentaria aquela dança nos testes para o grupo e queria que fosse perfeito. Os longos cabelos negro azulados e a franja presa com uma presilha de coração caíam sobre os ombros e a impediram de perceber o jovem que sentara-se ao seu lado.

OoOoOo

Sasuke acordara atrasado. Quando se deu conta, já eram sete horas. Precisava tomar banho, comer alguma coisa e correr para a escola até sete e meia, senão levaria advertência logo no primeiro dia. Tomou banho em cinco minutos, engoliu o café da manhã, escovou os dentes e saiu de casa com a camisa por fora da calça, a gravata nas mãos e o blazer pendurado nos braços de qualquer jeito. Conseguiu chegar à estação e entrou no vagão mais vazio que encontrou. Esperava encontrar uma boa alma naquela cidadezinha que pudesse dar o nó na gravata para ele.

Antes de se mudar para Konoha, escutou o pai, Fugaku Uchiha, dizer que as pessoas do interior eram muito prestativas e que ele fosse educado com todas. Sabia que tinha uma garota em sua rua, filha do amigo de seu pai, Hiashi, que iria para a Konoha High School também, transferida de Tóquio. Mas não procurou conhecer a garota, estava ocupado demais treinando em casa. Sasuke pretendia fazer parte do time de basquete, afinal ter 1,85 com quinze anos de idade era uma vantagem. Mas ninguém poderia saber que ele também faria um teste para ser o substituto do pianista principal. Ia virar motivo de piada se soubessem que ele tocava piano e gostava de apresentações de balé clássico. Não aparentava em nada a idade que tinha. Era alto, forte, por conta dos treinos de uma hora, todos os dias, religiosamente. Tinha cabelos negros e um pouco arrepiados na parte de trás. Os olhos ônix chamavam atenção pela intensidade que possuíam, em contraste com a pele clara. Mal entrou no vagão sentiu os olhos femininos sobre si. Observou o local e avistou uma menina com o mesmo uniforme que o seu, olhando a paisagem e distraída com alguma música. Ela deveria saber dar nós em gravatas, afinal o nó dela esta perfeito. Caminhou até ela e se sentou.

-Com licença.-disse Sasuke. A menina parecia não escutar nem perceber sua presença. Sasuke esticou um dedo longo e a cutucou no braço. A garota o encarou com os olhos perolados e a face angelical. Retirou os fones do ouvido e desligou o aparelho, esperando.-Você sabe dar nó em gravatas?-Sasuke perguntou. A garota riu.

-Fique de frente, por favor.-ela disse. Tinha uma voz melodiosa e um perfume que o lembrava cerejas. Sasuke gostava, e muito de cerejas. Os cabelos longos tinham um cheiro bom, algo floral, que combinava com o perfume. Ela usava uma presilha de coração prendendo a franja, o que lhe dava um ar mais angelical ainda.-Pronto.

Sasuke despertou de seus devaneios e tocou o nó. Estava ótimo. Colocou a camisa por dentro da calça de linho azul escura e procurou o desodorante e o perfume dentro da mochila. Borrifou uma grande quantidade dos dois e vestiu o blazer. Hinata aspirou o ar perfumado. O cheiro dele era bom, apesar dele praticamente ter tomado um banho de perfume., mas não estava exagerado. Ela espirrou ao respirar novamente.

-Obrigado pela ajuda.-disse o rapaz.-E desculpe pela quantidade de perfume, mas não posso chegar à aula suado.

-Tudo bem.-disse Hinata.-Você é daqui de Konoha?-perguntou ela.

-Não, sou de Tóquio.-respondeu ele.-Meu pai foi tranferido para cá e agora trabalha em conjunto com um advogado importante.-disse Sasuke

-Hiashi Hyuuga?-perguntou Hinata. Então o menino atrapalhado deveria ser o filho do senhor Uchiha.

-É. Eu sei que ele tem duas filhas e uma delas vai para o colégio esse ano também.-disse Sasuke.

-Hinata.-disse a jovem, estendendo a mão para ele.-Sou a filha do amigo do seu pai.

Sasuke então compreendeu. Ela tinha os mesmo olhos perolados que Hiashi. Como pôde ser tão retardado?

-Desculpe, deveria ter reconhecido os olhos.-disse Sasuke, apertando a mão dela e sentindo a bochecha esquentar. Porque raios estava corando?

-Tudo bem.-disse ela, mais corada ainda. Ela era tão bonitinha, pensou Sasuke.-A nossa estação.-disse ela se levantando.

Sasuke a acompanhou e os dois foram caminhando juntos para o colégio, conversando sobre suas vidas em Tóquio.

OoOoOo

O primeiro semestre já estava no fim e Hinata até estava gostando de Konoha. Tinha duas melhores amigas, Ino Yamanaka e Tenten Mitsashi, ambas da equipe de líderes de torcida. Hinata fazia parte do grupo de balé e já estava se preparando para a apresentação de fim de ano. Queria muito ganhar o prêmio do festival, então tinha que treinar arduamente. Era de longe a melhor bailarina do grupo, mas não gostava de se vangloriar. Sabia que todas os prêmios seriam muito úteis quando tentasse uma vaga nas academias russas. Seria o sonho de sua mãe e o seu realizado. Aquele seria o último dia de aula antes das férias e Hinata só ensaiaria até as cinco. Ino daria uma festa em sua casa para comemorar o fim do semestre e todos da escola iriam. Hinata, em especial, só queria ir por causa de Naruto.

Sasuke também estava gostando de Konoha. Agora que jogava no time de basquete, era um garoto popular, o que também trouxe o assédio de algumas loucas. A maior delas era Karin, uma ruiva de óculos que Sasuke até acharia bonita se não fosse tão irritante. Também tinha Sakura, uma garota de cabelos curtos e róseos com olhos verde-esmeralda. Ela era menos irritante que Karin e finalmente, parecia estar correspondendo aos sentimentos de Naruto Uzumaki, seu melhor amigo. Logo nos testes, Naruto puxou assunto e Sasuke gostou da simpatia do garoto, apesar dele ser muito escandaloso. Naruto tinha a mesma altura que Sasuke, com a pele bronzeada, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis como o mar. Sasuke também tinha dois outros amigos próximos, Gaara e Neji, que era primo de Hinata. Logo no primeiro dia de aula, Neji deixou bem claro que se alguém encostasse um dedo em sua prima, ia ficar no hospital por meses. Mas não reparava que Tenten era apaixonada por ele. Muito menos Gaara, que era quase devorado com os olhos por Ino. Sasuke fugia todos os dias e ia para o teatro, tocar para Hinata se aquecer. Quando o pianista principal chegava, ele a deixava e ia para casa sozinho.

Os dois passavam todos os finais de semana juntos, assistindo DVDs, escutando música, estudando, ou tocando piano. Sasuke às vezes gostava de compor e gostava que Hinata escutasse. Como bailarina clássica, ela seria mais crítica do que sua mãe, que achava tudo o que ele fazia lindo. Mikoto Uchiha tratava Hinata como se fosse sua filha. Admirava o fato da jovem cuidar da irmã como se fosse sua filha e sentia que a morena precisava de carinho e de cuidados de uma figura feminina mais velha. Sabia que a companhia de Hinata fazia bem a Sasuke e desejava que os dois ficassem cada vez mais próximos.

O moreno esta um pouco ansioso, pois naquela noite Ino daria uma festa em sua casa e a escola toda iria. Pelo menos um pouco de diversão naquela cidadezinha ele teria.

OoOoOo

Sasuke estava sentado a quatro horas na última fileira do teatro, observando Hinata dançar repetidas vezes 'Amadeus'. Estava cansado só de olhar pra ela, que estava em movimento há tanto tempo. Se levantou e foi até ela.

-Hinata, são quatro e meia.-disse Sasuke.-Vamos pra casa, você precisa descansar um pouco antes da festa.

-A festa é só as oito, Sasuke.-disse ela, sentando-se no palco.-Lee, pode ir se quiser. Já te explorei muito hoje.-disse ela sorrindo.

-Tudo bem, Hinata.-disse ele, beijando-lhe a mão.-Boas férias, vocês dois.

Sasuke ocupou o assento e dedilhou algumas notas. Olhou para Hinata.

-Vamos para casa!-disse ele, autoritário.

-Pode ir você.-disse Hinata, levantando-se. Sasuke subiu no palco e pegou a bolsa da aula de balé e a bolsa da escola e segurou Hinata pela mão, quase a arrastando.

-Eu disse para irmos para casa.-disse ele.-Vou passar na sua casa às seis e nós vamos juntos sete e meia.-Hinata abriu a boca para responder.-Esteja relaxada quando eu chegar porque tenho que ver o que você vai usar.

Hinata gargalhou e deixou Sasuke guiá-la até em casa. Estava extremamente cansada, e Sasuke sempre sabia a hora que ela devia parar.

O Uchiha a deixou na porta de casa e ela entrou. Hanabi escutou a porta se fechar e foi até ela.

-Nii-chan!-disse, correndo até a irmã e agarrando suas pernas, com os pequenos braçinhos. Hinata se abaixou e abraçou a irmã, erguendo-a no colo e subindo as escadas, sendo seguida por Shizune.

-Shizune, pode levar Hanabi para brincar um pouco?-perguntou Hinata sorrindo.

-Claro, senhorita.-respondeu Shizune.-Vamos Hanabi?-disse ela, segurando a mãozinha da pequena e a levando para fora do quarto. Hinata se atirou na cama e se permitiu dormir até às seis. Sasuke viria acordá-la mesmo!

Uma hora depois o Uchiha tocou a campainha e Shizune foi abrir a porta. Cumprimentou a babá e foi até o quarto de Hinata. Abriu uma fresta e viu que ela dormia. Foi até a cama da amiga e a cutucou nas costelas.

-Ai!-gemeu ela, levando as mãos ao lado do corpo.-Poderia me acordar de um jeito mais delicado da próxima vez?-perguntou ela, se levantando.

Sasuke se sentou na cama da Hyuuga e esperou. Uusava uma calça jeans que parecia ser nova, um tênis branco, uma camiseta azul escura e uma jaqueta de couro marrom. Os cabelos estavam mais arrepiados com gel.

-Vai ficar me encarando?-perguntou Hinata.

-Estou esperando você tomar banho e se vestir.-disse ele, se deitando.

Hinata suspirou e entrou no banheiro para tomar banho. Saiu vinte minutos depois e encontrou Sasuke alisando um vestido estendido sobre a cama. Olhou para ela quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta, com os cabelos enrolados em uma toalha e envolvida em um roupão florido.

Sasuke estendeu o vestido para ela, que o pegou. Hinata entrou no banheiro e se vestiu. Abriu a porta alguns minutos depois, atirando a toalha que estava em seus cabelos sobre o box. Sasuke a olhou admirado. O vestido tomara que caia vermelho, com flores brancas bordadas na barra e com um laço na cintura fazia ela parecer de porcelana. Os cabelos ainda estavam molhados e Sasuke os segurou enquanto Hinata se sentava na penteadeira e se maquiava. Hinata retirou os longos cabelos das mãos do amigo e os penteou. Procurou uma sapatilha branca que não usava a um tempo e a calçou. Depois colocou os brincos e o cordão de ouro de sua mãe e saíram juntos.

OoOoOo

Assim que chegaram à casa de Ino, Sasuke foi atrás dos amigos. A casa da loira estava lotada e a música fazia os tímpanos de Hinata zumbirem. A Hyuuga procurava pelas amigas, mas estava quase impossível de achá-las naquela multidão. Hinata avistou Neji próximo à lareira, conversando com Gaara e Sasuke. Ela ia caminhando até eles quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Assustada, se virou e ficou aliviada ao ver que era Tenten.

-Hinata, que bom ver você aqui!-disse ela, quase gritando.-Vamos lá fora, tá impossível de conversar aqui.

As duas caminharam até a porta e viram Ino indo ao encontro delas. Foram para o jardim e sentaram-se em um banco que ficava próximo ao canteiro de rosas da mão de Ino. Os pais dela eram donos de uma rede de floriculturas e a mãe de Ino criava espécies novas em casa e plantava-as naquele canteiro.

-Ai, O Neji tá tão lindo!-disse Tenten, suspirando.

-É. Mas você viu como o Gaara está incrível?-disse Ino, com os olhos faíscando.

-Eu não vi o Naruto-kun ainda...-disse Hinata abaixando a cabeça.

-É, ele sumiu a um tempo, nem tinha reparado q...-Ino não terminou a frase. Elas escutaram passos na grama e se viraram para olhar.

Gaara, Neji e Sasuke vinham falar com elas. Na verdade, os morenos só estavam ali para acompanhar o ruivo. Ficaram um pouco para trás enquanto ele se aproximava. Realmente ele estava incrível. Usava uma calça jeans desbotada e uma camisa vinho dobrada no antebraço. A expressão maquiavélica que ele sempre mantinha estava sexy ao invés de medonha. Ino usava um tomara que caia rosa choque e sapatos pretos com saltos gigantescos. Estava deslumbrante e foi por isso que Gaara tinha tomado coragem de ir falar com ela.

-Ino, posso falar com você?-perguntou ele.

-Claro.-Ino olhou para as amigas, deu uma piscadela e passou um braço pelo de Gaara, o levando para outro lugar. Sasuke e Neji lhes deram as costas e voltaram para dentro da casa. Tenten saiu correndo atrás de Neji e ela voltou para a festa sozinha. Queria falar com Sasuke e saber se ele tinha visto Naruto. Com dificuldade, subiu as escadas, se esgueirando para não esbarrar nos casais que se agarravam pela escada. Com dificuldade, ela alcançou o topo da escada e estacou. Naruto estava quase fundindo Sakura com a parede. Os dois se agarravam com um violência que Hinata achou que eles iriam sair dali com as mãos de um no corpo do outro. Ela deu às costas aos dois e quando alcançou os jardins começou a correr.

OoOoOo

Sasuke caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, sem pressa de chegar em casa. Ficou preocupado de deixar Hinata na festa e que ela visse Naruto e Sakura juntos, mas se ficasse mais um segundo naquele lugar, Karin poderia sequestrá-lo e abusar sexualmente dele. Ia devagar para o caso de Hinata não encontrar Naruto e sentir falta dele, ainda se encontrassem no caminho. Chegou em um cruzamento e olhou para os dois lados antes de atravessar. Quando chegou na outra esquina, escutou passos apressados e se virou a tempo de ver Hinata correndo desesperada e atravessando a rua sem ao menos olhar se vinha algum carro. Ela continuou correndo até esbarrar em Sasuke com toda a força.

-Desculpe, eu...-disse ela, levantando a cabeça. Quando viu que era Sasuke, se atirou em seus braços e começou a chorar. Sasuke sentiu algo estranho quando ela o abraçou, uma sensação boa que fazia seu coração acelerar.

-Hinata você tá maluca?-peguntou ele, carrancudo.-Poderia ter sido atropelada!

-Eu vi o Naruto-kun com a Sakura-chan, Sasuke!-disse ela, caindo em prantos.

-E você acha que o Naruto ia reparar mais em você se você estiver estirada no meio da rua com marcas de pneus?-disse ele, a afastando do seu abraço. As vezes ele tinha vontade de sacudir Hinata pra ver se a paixão por Naruto saía pelas orelhas. Mas ela era sua amiga. A melhor amiga que ele teve na vida toda.

Hinata também sentia-se protegida quando estava com Sasuke. Sabia que ele podia ser grosso as vezes, mas tudo que dizia era pro seu bem. Conhecia os gostos dela e contava-lhe os seus. Tinham ficado muito próximos naqueles poucos meses e sentiam que podiam confiar e contar todos os seus segredos um para o outro. Nunca tinha sentido o que sentiu quando Sasuke a abraçou. Nem nos seus sonhos, em que imaginava Naruto dizendo que gostava dela e a beijava.

Os dois se olharam e Sasuke sentiu vontade de beijá-la. Mas o que estava pensando? Ela era sua amiga e gostava do Naruto. Não podia simplesmente se aproveitar da fragilidade momentânea dela, seria covardia. Mas porque sentia seu corpo fazer exatamente o contrário e ir se aproximando dela. Hinata ficava ainda mais bonita de perto e sua boca parecia tão desejável... A expressão dela parecia ser de desejo também. Mas Sasuke não fora educado daquela forma, não queria perder a amiga. Se afastou de Hinata e segurou sua mão. Hinata ficou confusa. Porque ele tinha se afastado? Ele parecia querer beijá-la e ela também queria saber como era beijar o amigo. Prefiriu não reclamar e começou a caminhar.

-Vamos para casa, Hinata.-disse Sasuke.-Vai ficar tudo bem.

OoOoOo

O segundo semestre passou voando. Ino e Gaara estava se acertando e Tenten ainda escondia seu amor por Neji. Naruto e Sakura começaram a namorar e Hinata ficou surpresa de não se sentir mal com isso. Sabia muito bem que Sasuke era o motivo disso. Desde a festa na casa de Ino que ela não tirava ele da cabeça e o moreno passara a ocupar o lugar de Naruto em seus sonhos. Ela estava confusa. Não queria que Sasuke a rejeitasse, muito menos perder a amizade do Uchiha, mas estava ficando sufocada. A amizade dos dois continuava a mesma, mas cada vez que ele se aproximava seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca.

Sasuke também não esquecia daquele dia. Por mais que Hinata se escondesse em sua muralha de timidez, somente Sasuke a via dançando, via o sorriso reluzente que ela sempre lhe dava, via a perfeição das curvas de Hinata. Tinha tanta vontade de beijá-la, que toda vez que se aproximava e a via ficar corada, queria encostá-la em qualquer canto disponível e sentir o gosto dela. Sabia que ela ficava nervosa com sua presença e isso o deixava muito feliz.

Naquela noite aconteceria o festival de fim de ano do colégio. Hinata iria dançar e Sasuke queria ver o resultado de todas aquelas horas de ensaio. Depois, Ino faria um reunião em sua casa para todo o primeiro ano e eles iriam juntos. Sasuke se esgueirou na penúltima fileira do teatro, onde quase ninguém se sentava e aguardou ansiosamente a entrada de Hinata. Quando chegou a hora da apresentação dela, Sasuke se aprumou na poltrona.

Hinata parecia um anjo com o vestido branco que ia até os joelhos. A coreografia que Sasuke assistira o ano inteiro nos ensaios era executada com perfeição e leveza. A expressão de cansaço de todos os dias do ano letivo dera lugar a um sorriso radiante. Todos olhavam admirados para a apresentação da Hyuuga. Sasuke estava decidido. Naquela noite ele diria para Hinata que estava apaixonado por ela.

Algumas horas depois, Hinata sorria sem se cansar, segurando a mão de Sasuke. O prêmio era seu, e estava se divertindo na casa de Ino com seu melhor amigo. Queria dizer a ele que estava apaixonada, mas esperaria o momento certo. Deixou Sasuke um pouco sozinho e foi ao banheiro. Estava tão feliz que ela se sentia mal, pois parecia que toda a felicidade do mundo pertencia a ela. Aquela noite só seria completamente perfeita quando encontrasse Sasuke e lhe contasse seus sentimentos. Abriu a porta e foi procurar o Uchiha. Passou quase meia hora procurando-o, quando o viu conversando com Karin. Estava indo em direção aos dois quando viu a ruiva se jogar nos braços de Sasuke e o beijar. Ela viu que ele não correspondia, mas não pôde evitar em sentir seu coração apertar. Mas não iria chorar. Entrou na casa de Ino e pegou um copo de bebida, tomando o copo todo. Sentiu um pouco do nó que estavam seu peito afrouxar. Se bebesse mais, se sentiria melhor.

OoOoOo

Após ter se livrado da investida repentina de Karin, Sasuke foi atrás de Hinata. Era a última oportunidade que teria naquele ano para falar com ela. O ano letivo já tinha terminado e ele viajaria nas férias. Se não confessasse o que sentia naquela noite, ia voltar louco das férias. Procurou pela morena em todos os cantos possíveis e não conseguia encontrá-la. Escutou uma risada muito parecida com a que Hinata dava quando ele lhe fazia cócegas. Entrou em um corredor e viu Hinata brincando com o gatinho de Ino, que ficava no escritório sempre que ela dava festas. Sasuke caminhou até ela e se sentou ao seu lado. O cheiro de bebida estava muito forte. Sasuke a olhou com atenção e viu Hinata bêbada. Ela o encarou de volta e riu. No segundo seguinte, tinha se atirado no pescoço dele. Sasuke sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo inteiro. Hinata passou uma das mãos em sua nuca e ele sentiu a língua dela no lóbulo de sua orelha. Teve que prender a respiração e com todas as suas forças, tirar Hinata de perto de si. Se ela faria aquelas coisas, que fizesse sóbria.

-Você quer me beijar Sasuke.-Não era uma pergunta. Ela sabia o que ele queria.-Me beije então.

-Você está fora de si.-ele disse, se levantando.-Vou te levar pra casa.

-Não Sasuke!-Hinata se levantou e empurrou Sasuke contra a parede. Começou a beijar o pescoço dele.-Eu quero que você me beije.

Sasuke a olhou e viu a verdade estampada ali. Ela também o queria, mas ele não conseguiria beijá-la naquele estado. Estava tonto pelo cheiro da bebida e pela vontade que tinha de agarrá-la ali mesmo.

-Venha.-disse ele, segurando suas mãos. Ele iria enlouquecer nas férias, mas só quando voltasse das férias tentaria alguma coisa com Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDO ANO

Sasuke passou as férias todas pensando em como seria reencontrar Hinata no primeiro dia de aula. Achou que ela iria abraçá-lo forte e dizer que sentira sua falta. Mas Hinata não sentiu tanta falta de Sasuke assim. Ela sempre passava as férias em um conservatório de música, ensaiando com Sai, um amigo que ela conhecia desde os cinco anos de idade. Voltara das férias radiante e apenas perguntou como foram as de Sasuke. É claro que ela quase ficou sufocada de tantas saudades do melhor amigo, mas não queria parecer desesperada. Sabia que tinha feito alguma coisa na casa de Ino, mas não conseguia se lembrar exatamente o que fora.

O primeiro dia de aula tinha sido normal. Hinata e Sasuke só se encontravam nas aulas de matemática, já que todas as outras matérias eles faziam separados. O moreno não gostou nem um pouco quando soube disso, principalmente porque um tal de Kiba, que passara o dia todo colado na Hyuuga, estava com ela em todas as outras matérias. Na hora do intervalo, Sasuke teve que aguentar Karin se pendurando em seu pescoço e dizendo o quanto sentira sua falta. Ele se dignava a bufar e continuar comendo, como se ela fosse um cachecol incômodo apertando seu pescoço. Ao fim das aulas, quando o sinal tocou, o Uchiha não esperou por Hinata. Ela vinha caminhando com Kiba e ele sentiu o sangue fervilhar. Seria melhor ficar distante para não fazer besteiras.

Eram cinco e meia da tarde e Sasuke estava estirado na cama, tentando dormir um pouco. Fechou os olhos pela décima vez e quando estava conseguindo relaxar, o celular vibou no bolso, sobressaltando-o. Retirou o celular do bolso e viu o nome de Hinata piscando para ele no visor.

-Alô.-disse, mais seco do que o normal.

-O que foi, Sasuke?-ela perguntou.-Parece chateado.

-Impressão sua. Só estou cansado.-disse.-É alguma coisa importante?

-Não, só queria conversar um pouco com você.-disse ela.

-Amanhã a gente se fala, pode ser?-disse ele.-To cansado demais. Tchau, Hinata.

A Hyuuga escutou Sasuke desligar o celular na cara dela. O que ela fez de errado? Tentava se lembrar, mas nada vinha a sua mente. Talvez fosse apenas um incômodo por ela ter passado o dia todo ao lado de um novo amigo, Kiba. Ela gostou de conversar com ele e talvez Sasuke achasse que iria perder a melhor amiga. Ela falaria com ele no dia seguinte e explicaria tudo.

OoOoOo

O sinal do intervalo tocou e Hinata saiu correndo, antes que Sasuke desaparecesse novamente. Encontrou o Uchiha entrando na fila do almoço e se esgueirou pelas pessoas até alcançá-lo.

-Sasuke!-gritou ela, finalmente chegando até ele e tocando em seu ombro.

-Ah, oi Hinata.-disse ele, olhando para os lados. Nem sinal do tal de Kiba, podia voltar a agir normalmente.-Onde está seu novo amigo?

-O Kiba? Não sei.-disse ela.-Quando a aula acabou, vim correndo atrás de você.

-Posso saber porque?-perguntou, pegando um punhado de batatas fritas.

-Você está com ciúme.-ela disse, abrindo um sorriso gigantesco.-E eu sei porquê.

Sasuke sentiu o coração parar de bater. O que ele diria agora?

-Ah é? E qual seria o motivo?-perguntou ele, tentando se manter indiferente.

-Você acha que vai me perder pro Kiba.-disse ela. Sasuke segurou a bandeja com mais força pois estava tremendo.-Não se preocupe, eu sempre vou ser sua melhor amiga!-ela terminou sorrindo.

Então era isso? Ela achava que ele não queria perder a amiga? Sasuke tinha vontade de bater a cabeça de Hinata pra ver se ela enxergaria que ele não queria perder a possibilidade de eles ficarem juntos, não só a amizade dela. O moreno caminhou até o fim do corredor e foi para a mesa onde Naruto e os amigos estavam. Virou-se para falar com Hinata e a viu acenando para Kiba, que retribuiu com muito entusiasmo, notou ele. Sentiu um desejo mortal de enfiar sua bandeja pela garganta de Kiba abaixo.

-Senta logo, teme!-disse Naruto, puxando Sasuke para baixo.-A Hinata falou com você?

-Sobre?

-Sobre o convite das meninas.

-Que convite?

-Elas querem ir ao cinema. Foi idéia do Gaara, que tá doido pra ficar um tempo sozinho com a Ino.-disse Naruto, dando uma piscadela para o ruivo, que se limitou a olhá-lo irritado.-Mas todas as meninas vão.

-Quando vai ser?

-Sábado, às oito.

-Tá bom. Se der eu apareço.-disse Sasuke.

Quem sabe, finalmente, ele teria alguma chance com Hinata! Só precisava se certificar que Kiba não iria, senão ele quebraria a cara do moreno no segundo em que o visse!

OoOoOo

Hinata terminava de colocar os documentos na bolsa quando escutou alguém batendo na porta. Deixou a clutch branca com fecho prateado em cima da cama e foi abrir a porta. Neji a encarava com uma expressão um pouco estranha.

-Neji? O que faz aqui?-perguntou ao primo.

-O Sasuke ligou dizendo que talvez não vá e pediu que eu te buscasse.-disse o moreno, visivelmente irritado.

-E a Tenten? Vocês não iriam juntos?

-Ela vai com a Ino e o Gaara.-disse ele, lhe dando as costas.-Podemos ir?

Neji não esperou pela resposta. Hinata pegou a bolsa e seguiu-o correndo. Ele a esperava a porta do táxi e Hinata entrou rapidamente. Ele parecia irritado e ela preferia mantê-lo paciente. Só não conseguia entender porque Sasuke não iria junto com os amigos para o cinema.

O Uchiha, por sua vez, estava totalmente vestido para sair, mas não sabia se iria ou não. E se desse de cara com Kiba e Hinata conversando como amiguinhos de infância? Ele socaria o Inuzuka até ele virar patê. Nunca fora muito bom em dividir suas coisas e Hinata era sua amiga, somente sua. E agora que ele não queria apenas a amizade dela, era muito bom que ele ficasse bem longe da Hyuuga.

Por fim, decidiu que iria. Os pais iriam sair para jantar e ele aproveitou a carona. Subiu as escadas rolantes correndo e esbarrou em alguém. Olhou para a pessoa e encontrou Naruto esfregando o braço, olhando-o com raiva.

-Você chega atrasado e ainda quer me jogar no chão?-disse Naruto.-Vamos logo!

-Eu vou comprar pipoca e refrigerante e o ingresso, não quero sair depois que o filme começar.

Naruto entrou na sala de cinema e se sentou ao lado de Sakura. Gaara estava sentado ao lado de Ino, não prestando a mínima atenção aos trailers que passavam. Tenten e Neji esavam conversando, o Hyuuga se aproximando da Mitsashi cada vez mais. Hinata esta sentada há uma poltrona de distância de Ino. Resolveu guardar um lugar para Sasuke, mesmo que ele não parecesse. As luzes se apagaram e o fillme começou. Iriam assistir ao novo filme do Will Smith, MIB 3. Pelo menos, era a intenção, já que mal as luzes apagaram, Gaara resolveu que iria tentar engolir Ino a qualquer custo.

Foi quando Hinata percebeu uma sombra gigantesca se aproximando. Um lampejo de luz de uma das cenas revelou Sasuke caminhando com dificuldade entre os três casais que se agarravam ao lado da Hyuuga. O moreno procurou pela amiga e a encontrou encolhida no fim da fileira, ao lado de uma poltrona vaga. Conseguiu passar por Ino e Gaara sem derrubbar pipoca ou refrigerante nas pessoas da fileira da frente e se largou ao lado dela. Estava linda com um vestido de alças largas florido e sandálias baixas. Os longos cabelos estavam soltos e o colar de sua mão estava no pescoço.

-Pipoca?-perguntou, oferecendo o pacote para a morena.

Hinata o observava quase que boquiaberta. Ele usava uma camiseta vinho e uma camisa branca por cima dobrada no antebraço, os jeans e os tênis habituais e tinha um ar diferente, Hinata notou. Parecia mais confiante, mais casual, mais bonito, se é que era possível! Ela reuniu o resto de coordenação que ainda restava para abrir a boca e responder.

-Não, obrigada.-disse ela, desviando o olhar para a tela.

Sasuke deu de ombros e voltou à assistir ao filme. Sabia que Hinata o estava observando e era exatamente esse o objetivo. Sasuke deu um gole em seu refrigerante e se virou para ela.

Hinata sentia o olhar de Sasuke e queria muito resistir e não olhar, mas parecia que seus olhos estavam sendo atraídos por um campo magnético. Ela virou a cabeça um pouquinho na direção de Sasuke e não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Ficou observando o rosto do amigo, a textura de sua pele, a cor dos olhos com as luzes do filme refletidas, o nariz e os lábios que ela tinha tanta vontade de beijar. Inconscientemente ela foi aproximando o corpo até encostar sua boca na dele. Sasuke largou a pipoca do melhor jeito que pôde na poltrona e passou a mão na nuca de Hinata, pedindo passagem pelos lábios ainda fechados. Hinata abriu-os e pôde sentir a língua quente de Sasuke encostar na sua e uma sensação de leveza se apossar de seu corpo. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer para atingí-la e Hinata estava amolecendo em seus braços. Quando o ar faltou, os dois se separaram. A morena desviou o olhar e não voltou a encará-lo ou espiá-lo.

O filme acabou duas horas depois e Hinata praticamente saiu correndo para o ponto de táxi, querendo se afastar de Sasuke o máximo possível. Não conseguia acreditar que finalmente tinha beijado o melhor amigo e fora muito melhor do que ela imaginou. Mas se ficasse um segundo que fosse ao lado dee, suas pernas iriam ceder e ela ficaria com cara de boba na frente dos amigos. Precisava de um pouco mais de tempo para se acostumar com a idéia e poder agir com mais naturalidade. Sabia que demoraria horas para dormir, repassando os centésimos de segundo do beijo e sentindo todas as sensações novamente.

OoOoOo

Passou-se quase um mês desde o episódio no cinema e Hinata ficava cada vez mais nervosa perto de Sasuke. Por isso ela evitava cada vez mais em cruzar com ele pelos corredores ou ligar para ele durante a tarde ou se encontrarem no final de semana. Por mais que estivesse perdidamente apaixonada e seu coração palpitasse toda vez que o via, e as palavras sumissem de sua boca, e seu rosto esquentasse tanto que ela poderia muito bem estar roxa de vergonha, ela nunca teria coragem de expressar seus sentimentos. Essa era a pretensão desde o começo, mas parecia que só ela acreditava que seria certo.

Ino insistia que ela deveria falar com ele senão Sasuke se afastaria por acreditar que ela não tivesse gostado. Tenten dizia que ela deveria se espelhar nela, que após tanto tempo conseguiu conquistar Neji. E Naruto entendia muito melhor os sentimentos dela do que qualquer um. E foi por isso que o loiro esperou Hinata chegar na escola e tomar as rédeas e resolver de vez com aquela história dos dois. Quando a avistou, Naruto se desencostou da parede e foi na direção dela.

-Bom dia, Hinata!-dise Naruto.

-Bom dia, Naruto!-disse ela, sorrindo abertamente para ele.

-Bom, agora que você chegou precisamos conversar, Hinata.

-Sobre o que?

-Sobre você e o Sasuke.

Hinata sentiu o coração disparar e ameaçou ter um ataque de tremedeira, mas agarrou a borda da bolsa onde carregava as sapatilhas e a roupa de balé e apertou até sentir os dedos ficarem dormentes. Naruto percebeu o nervosismo da morena e resolveu parar de enrolar antes que ela saísse correndo.

-Hinata, eu acho que você deveria contar o que sente ao teme. Eu sei que você pode pensar que com esse jeito meio distante ele vai te rejeitar, mas eu sei que ele te adora!-Naruto espiou a reação dela com o canto do olho. Sem resposta, continuou.-Ele vai te corresponder Hinata. Pense nisso e faça algo antes que ele desista de você.

Hinata observou Naruto se afastar e no fundo do seu coração sabia que Naruto estava certo. Ou ela dizia logo o que sentia ou poderia perder Sasuke para outra.

OoOoOo

Hinata decidiu que falaria com ele no fim aula e quando o sinal tocou, deu uma passadinha no banheiro para se arrumar um pouco. Entrou no reservado, abriu a mochila e procurou pelo espelhinho em formato de flor. O cabelo estava arrumado e ela estava cheirando a cereja ainda. Guardou o espelho na bolsa e ia se levantando do vaso sanitário quando alguém se recostou na porta de seu reservado.

-Sabe o que eu andei escutando por aí?-disse uma voz que Hinata não conhecia.

-O que?-perguntou uma outra voz, que ela identificou ser de Karin.

-Que o Sasuke ficou com a Hyuuga.-disse a outra voz.

-Já fiquei sabendo disso.-disse Karin com indiferença.-Ele só está passando tempo com ela. Um cara famoso como o Sasuke precisa aliviar a tensão um pouco com essas meninas invisíveis, sabe?

-Como você sabe disso, Karin?

-Simples, o Sasuke me disse!

As duas mudaram de assunto e saíram do banheiro, deixando Hinata para trás, olhando fixamente para a porta verde do reservado. Então Sasuke estava se distanciando cada vez mais por isso! Ele queria cortar os laços para quando conseguisse o que queria, a deixasse de lado. Ela sentia o coração ir afundando no peito e o ar lhe faltando a cada inspiração. Uma lágrima desceu por sua bochecha e Hinata a enxugou. Abriu a porta e caminhou lentamente até a saída do banheiro, com o coração despedaçado. Chegou ao corredor branco repleto de armários azuis e caminhou lentamente. Ergueu a cabeça e Sasuke vinha em sua direção.

-Hinata.-Sasuke se aproximou e passou uma das mãos em seu rosto, e contornando sua boca com os dedos. Começou a aproximar os rostos, mas Hinata virou a cabeça na direção oposta.-O que foi?

Sasuke estava confuso. Ela tinha gostado do beijo e agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. E quando ele resolve tomar a iniciativa, ela o rejeitava? Algo estava errado e ele ia descobrir o que era! Mas Hinata o olhou e ele observou um sentimento que não estava ali antes. Ele via mágoa em seus olhos.

-Hinata...-começou ele.

-Foi um erro Sasuke!-ela disse, de repente.-Não devíamos ter nos beijado.

-Hinata, não fale isso, você gostou, e...

-Foi um erro!-ela disse com mais força.-Acho que devemos nos afastar, Sasuke. Somos muito diferentes e não devemos ser vistos juntos.

-Você nunca se importou com isso antes.-Sasuke disse entre dentes, com os punhos fechados.

-Agora me importo!-Hinata disse e deu as costas para o moreno, que correu atrás dela e, segurando seu braço a virou para si.-Sasuke, me solte, por favor!-Ele notava o timbre controlado e sentia seu coração apertar a cada palavra dela, a cada recusa, a cada olhar repulsivo.-ME SOLTA!

Ele observou Hinata se afastar, o peito ardendo. Parecia que cada vez que respirava, seus órgãos queimavam. Seus olhos ardiam, mas ele não choraria. Não por ela, que ele acreditou que o amasse assim como ele a amava. Nunca mais seria feito de bobo! Nunca mais se apaixonaria!

OoOoOo

Naruto observava o desenrolar da história de longe. Hinata se dedicava cada vez mais à apresentação de fim de ano e Sasuke se afundava no basquete. A Hyuuga não saía mais com as amgas e o Uchiha se afastava cada vez mais de todos. Não comia direito, vivia irritado e quando todos menos esperavam, explodia e descontava todas as suas frustrações nos amigos mais próximos.

Não bastasse a indiferença de Hinata, que o matava aos pouquinhos, Sasuke ainda tinha que aguentar Karin. Ela seria legal se não fosse tão irritante. Chegaram a um ponto em que Sasuke não conseguia escutar a voz da ruiva sem sentir seus nervos reclamarem e pedirem socorro. Precisava de Hinata novamente para acalmar seus dias

Hinata ensaiava cada vez mais, sem se importar que seu corpo implorasse por descanso. Quanto mais ela ensaiasse, mais cansada ficaria e dormiria sem sonhos, como todas as noites. Sasuke não estava mais em sua vida e não o queria em seus sonhos também.

O festival seria dali a duas semanas e ela iria ganhar o prêmio, nem que para isso morresse no palco. Ela venceria, teria mais um prêmio em suas mãos e estaria mais próxima de seu sonho. Ir embora de Konoha seria o melhor para todos.

Naruto tentava alertar Sasuke sobre as atitudes infantis que estava tomando. Se tinha tanta certeza que Hinata o que correspondia, porque não procurou entender o motivo do desprezo repentino? Sasuke sempre respondia a mesma coisa.

-Eu vi nos olhos dela, Naruto!-disse ele, pela oitava vez só naquele dia.-Ela não quer me ver.

-Mas você pode tentar, pelo menos? Pouparia muito sofrimento dos dois!

-Naruto, pode me deixar em paz? To tentando organizar minhas idéias.

-Claro! Se essas idéias te fizerem raciocinar direito novamente, até saio de perto. E vê se fala com a Hinata hein!

Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar que poderia explodir seu cérebro, mas ele não se importou. Se pra fazer o melhor amigo pensar que nem gente de novo precisasse levar um soco na cara, era isso que faria.

OoOoOo

Hinata estava na coxia retirando as sapatilhas, o prêmio repousando ao seu lado no chão de madeira. Seus pés estavam destruídos e imploravam por descanso, mas ela ainda teria que se arrastar até sua casa antes do merecido descanso. Guardou suas coisas na bolsa e se levantou lentamente. Saiu do teatro da escola e foi para os portões, escutando cumprimentos e acenando com a cabeça sem entender uma palavra do que lhe diziam.

Começou a caminhar lentamente pensando na vida. Quando chegasse em casa tomaria um longo banho bem quente e relaxante e depois seu pai a levaria para o conservatório. Queria partir o mais rápido possível e sem despedidas. Não queria dar possibilidades ao acaso e cruzar com Sasuke no jantar que seu pai a levaria se ficasse aquela noite.

Chegou em casa e subiu. Largou a bolsa em cima da cama e entrou no banheiro. Se despiu e entrou no box, ligando o chuveiro. Deixou que a água escorresse por suas costas e suas pernas, se lembrando que passaria as férias inteiras sem ver a sombra de Sasuke. Ela tentava com todas as suas forças esquecer o que sentia, mas não conseguia.

Terminou o banho e se enrolou no roupão, abrindo a porta do banheiro e se sentando na cama. Suas malas já estavam arrumadas e seu corpo estava muito mais relaxado. Levantou-se da cama e procurou uma roupa no armário, vestindo-se em seguida com um jeans e uma camiseta branca simples. Com um pouco de dificuldade, Hinata levou as malas para o andar de baixo e seu pai as levou para dentro do carro. Hinata observou a sala de sua casa e fechou a porta de entrada.

Olhou para a esquina e viu Sasuke correndo em sua direção. Ela sentiu um impulso de correr para dentro do carro, mas queria saber o motivo da visita.

-Hinata, sei que você está indo pro conservatório hoje, mas pode dar me ajudar com a gravata?-disse ele, com a mesma expressão de quando se conheceram.

Hinata olhou a gravata nas mãos de Sasuke e conteve um sorriso. Se aproximou e deu o nó na gravata dele, se lembrando do jantar que o pai e a família de Sasuke iriam mais tarde.

-Obrigada, e...

-Adeus, Sasuke.

Sasuke a observou entrar no carro e o deixar mais uma vez, com o coração se partindo mais uma vez.


	3. Chapter 3

TERCEIRO ANO

O despertador tocou e Hinata se virou na cama, com uma dor de cabeça se iniciando. Não queria ir à aula, pois teria que cruzar com Sasuke mais cedo ou mais tarde. Escutou alguém bater na porta meia hora depois, mas não fez o mínimo esforço para ver quem era. Ouviu a porta sendo aberta e escutou passos apressados. Abriu um pouco os olhos e viu Hanabi a encarando com um sorriso.

-Nii-chan, vim te acordar!-disse a pequena, subindo na cama da irmã e teria que levantar e ir para a aula, não tinha jeito. Deu um beijo na testa da irmã e foi para o banheiro. Deixou a água quente escorrer por suas costas enquanto tentava acordar. Sua cabeça parecia que explodiria no próximo piscar de olhos. A Hyuuga vestiu o uniforme e prendeu os cabelos em um coque no alto da cabeça. Pegou suas bolsas e saiu sem ao menos tomar café. Caminhou até a estação do metrô e se sentou próxima a janela ao fundo do vagão. Colocou os fones do MP3 no ouvido e esqueceu da vida até a estação da escola. Se levantou e caminhou até a porta alguns minutos depois. Olhou para o relógio e percebeu que se atrasou, mas não caminhou mais rápido. Chegou à escola dez minutos depois e murmurou uma desculpa qualquer para o inspetor, que aceitou, já que ela nunca faltou às aulas. Ele acompanhou Hinata até a sala que entrou muda e se sentou ao lado de Naruto, que estava sentado sozinho.

-Hinata, tudo bem?-sussurou Naruto.-Você nunca chegou atrasada antes!

-Não viria para a aula hoje, mas minha irmã me acordou.-disse ela, parecendo distante.-Estou um pouco insdisposta.

Hinata estava diferente, Naruto notou. Será que ela sabia que Sasuke estava namorando com Karin? Não podia ser, eles não estavam se falando e ele mesmo, que era melhor amigo do moreno, descobriu naquela manhã!

Sasuke, por sua vez, ficou observando Hinata de longe. Ela parecia diferente, estava fria, distante. Assumira a personalidade que ele um dia teve. Desejava com todas as suas forças que o motivo pelo qual ela o rejeitara aparecesse. Era uma dúvida que o atormentava todos os dias e todas as noites.

OoOoOo

Sasuke a esperou até às cinco, horário que ela sempre saía dos ensaios. Estava dentro da BMW M5 que ganhou do pai, tamborilando os dedos no volante. Levou Karin em casa e inventou uma desculpa qualquer para se livrar dela. Viu quando Lee beijou a mão de Hinata e ela lhe deu o sorriso que antes era só dele. Quando ela começou a caminhar, Sasuke deu partida e a seguiu silenciosamente.

Hinata percebeu pelo canto do olho que um carro preto a seguia. Tentou não se apavorar e acelerou um pouco o passo. Sasuke percebeu o movimento, desligou o carro e foi atrás dela.

-Hinata!-gritou ele.

Hinata estancou. Seu corpo tremeu com o som daquela voz e os passos dele cada vez mais próximos. Começou a caminhar, mas sentiu as mãos de Sasuke em seus braços, a virando para si. O mundo rodou e ela estava de frente para um anjo. O coração disparado, a voz emudecida, a tremedeira, tudo voltou com força total.

-Eu te levo até sua casa.-ele disse, se aproximando.

-Não precisa, eu vou sozinha!-ela disse, exasperada.

-Então vamos conversar. Prometo que depois eu te deixo ir!-ele pediu.

Hinata se soltou delicadamente do aperto e caminhou até o carro. Olhou para ele, que se aproximava cada vez mais. Ela tentou fugir da aproximação, mas Sasuke colocou as duas mãos ao lado de sua cintura e encostadas na lataria do carro. Hinata sentiu as pernas amolecerem e a cabeça rodar quando o Uchiha aproximou-se de su pescoço e ela sentiu-o depositando diversos beijos ali.

-Sasuke, pare, por favor!-ela pediu, com os olhos fechados. Ele sabia que ela estava gostando e que seu corpo pedia por mais, assim como o dele. Tinha vontade de entrar com ela no carro e beijá-la sem pudor.

-Porque Hinata? Porque você me afasta se sabe que eu quero você?-ele perguntou aos sussurros, mordendo a orelha dela. Ela ofegou e ele se afastou um pouco para observá-la.

-Porque você tem namorada! E porque eu seria só mais um passatempo para você.-ela respondeu, amargurada. Odiava-se por gostar dos carinhos dele quando sabia que era um brinquedo em suas mãos.

-Quem te disse isso?-ele perguntou, assustado. Ela o encarou.-Hinata, isso é mentira! Quem quer que tenha inventado isso, queria nos afastar. Eu nunca brincaria com você!

Hinata suspirou e encarou os próprios pés. Sasuke encostou sua testa na dela, obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. Ela arrepiou-se com o olhar dele.

-O que quer que eu faça?-ele disse.-Eu termino com Karin hoje mesmo, grito que quero ficar com você, faço qualquer coisa!

-No momento, só preciso que você me deixe ir.-ela disse, desviando o olhar.-Prometo pensar na proposta.

Sasuke se afastou dela e observou Hinata ir. Ele daria o tempo que ela precisasse e faria o que fosse para poder sentir o gosto dela novamente.

OoOoOo

Hinata estava há uma semana sem dormir direito. Passava as noites dizendo para si mesma que no dia seguinte falaria com Sasuke, mas quando o via, toda a coragem ia embora. Sasuke fora fiel à sua palavra e terminara com Karin, deixando bem claro para quem quisesse ouvir que era por causa dela! Não bastasse a vergonha de falar com ele, ainda tinha que aguentar olhares raivosos de Karin, mas ainda tinha o apoio de Ino e Tenten. Naruto demontrou ser um bom amigo e Hinata resolveu seguir seu conselho. Falaria com Sasuke naquele dia.

As aulas pareceram demorar o dobro do tempo normal para acabar. Pediu que Naruto avisasse à Sasuke que ela queria falar com ele e o loiro a informou que o moreno a esperaria no estacionamento, dentro do carro. Hinata guardou suas coisas rapidamente e praticamente saiu correndo até o estacionamento. Encontrou o carro de Sasuke e bateu no vidro. Sasuke abriu a porta para ela , que entrou e se sentou no banco do passageiro, muda.

-Quer ir à algum lugar especial?-ele perguntou.

-Onde você preferir, eu aceito.-ela disse, corando.

Sasuke sorriu e ligou o carro. Seguiram pela rua da escola até chegarem a entrada de um parque onde alguns alunos faziam pequiniques nos fins de tarde. Parou o carro na calçada e esperou Hinata dizer algo. Passou o braço direito pelo encosto da poltrona dela.

-Então? O que você quer me dizer?

Hinata encarava a saia, procurando as palavras certas. Respirou fundo e o olhou.

-Bem, eu pensei muito e resolvi que quero ficar com você.-ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos e abaixou a cabeça.

Sasuke sorriu e pegou uma mecha do cabelo da Hyuuga, se aproximando. Ela sentiu Sasuke tocar seu queixo e virar seu rosto em sua direção lentamente. Sasuke tocou o nariz de Hinata com o seu e roçou seus lábios nos dela. Bastou sentir o toque da boca da morena, que Sasuke mandou a calma para o alto e puxou Hinata para perto de si, aprofundando o beijo. Ficaram ali até perderem o fôlego e perceberem que estava na hora de voltarem para casa.

OoOoOo

O resto do ano passou voando. Hinata e Sasuke não poderiam estar mais felizes. Como era de se esperar, Hinata conquistara o prêmio do festival no fim do ano e conseguiu uma vaga em uma academia russa. Sasuke iria para a universidade em Tóquio. O casal discutia isso à caminho de casa, após a formatura.

-Como vamos ficar agora, Sasuke?-perguntou Hinata assim que ele parou o carro em frente à sua casa.

-Continuaremos juntos, oras!-ele responde.

-Mas Sasuke, estaremos muito longe! Um namoro a distância pode ser muito complicado de manter.-ela disse, abaixando a cabeça. Não queria chorar na frente de Sasuke.

-Hinata!-ele disse, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.-A gente vai conseguir manter nosso relacionamento mesmo distantes. E se a saudade ficar insuportável, eu vou te raptar e você vai ficar ao meu lado todos os dias.-ele deu um daqueles sorrisos maliciosos que a arrepiavam.-E ter você ao meu lado todas as noites não seria nada ruim.

Sasuke não esperou resposta. Simplesmente a beijou, pois passaria meses sem sentir o gosto daqueles lábios e a sensação de não ter nada no mundo que o fizesse mais feliz do que aquela garoa que o enfeitiçava e sabia dar nós perfeitos em gravatas.

**Chegamos ao final! Desculpem se ficou muito sem graça, mas não me empolguei tanto. Mas digam o que acharam. Beijos. ;)**


End file.
